


Stupid Feelings

by Kranky_Lobster



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Big Brother Clint Barton, Big Sister Natasha Romanov, Denial of Feelings, Dysfunctional Family, Eventual Smut, F/M, Nick Fury Knows All, Nick Fury is a Good Bro, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Nick Fury, Reader does what she wants, Reader-Insert, Sharon Carter Is A Bitch, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, very slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-22 09:32:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19664647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kranky_Lobster/pseuds/Kranky_Lobster
Summary: You are Nick Fury’s daughter. Well… kinda- IT’S COMPLICATED. Anyway, being raised by the director of S.H.E.I.L.D has its perks. You are almost as good as the man himself. You are an even match for Natasha Romanov, almost a better shot than Clint Barton (if that’s even possible), and can keep up with Tony Stark in his lab. As a S.H.E.I.L.D. agent (although kept under wraps), you’re life is pretty busy. BUSY- not interesting. Life is pretty mundane until a certain raven haired Asguardian walks into your life.ON HIATUSSTUPID FEELINGS WILL BE BACK!!!





	Stupid Feelings

Hi! Me again...

So, what's going on? Why haven't I updated since November/Turkey season? Why is the entire world stuck at home and how is this affecting the progress???

Well... here's the whole rundown of everything. Yes, I am still writing. I haven't updated because of major revisions and pre-planning. Now, to more pressing issues for everyone. The virus has put a major halt to the progress of the story. I am drowning with everything happening with the virus. It's just a train wreck to deal with. I will be putting this on hiatus until everything is settled a bit more. PLEASE stay safe and healthy, everyone!

**STUPID FEELINGS WILL BE BACK!!**


End file.
